Scenarios.dat/GTAIV
Scenarios.dat in Grand Theft Auto IV. Version 2 # ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- # SCENARIO SETUP # ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- # # FORMAT ScenarioName argument1 argument2 etc... # # arguments are any number of the format: # # StartEnd(time1, time2) scenario will only be spawned between these times # Prob(prob) Probability between 0 and 1 that this scenario is spawned each time the point is evaluated # Task(task) the task that will be run with this scenario, can be of: # Stationary - stands still and plays anims # MoveBetween(time) - moves between nearby points playing anims, stands statinory for a max of time seconds # Group - Spawns on the point but also spawns other peds around in conversation # Seated - Spawns the ped sitting down # Wandering - The ped wanders as normal, playing anims # MaxInRange( maxNo, range ) will limit the number of peds in this scenario to maxno within range metres, # so if range were 10, even if 100 points were within a 10m radius only Maxno would spawn # Offset(x,y,z) additional offset for specific seating anims that differ from the placement node (steps and walls) # WillAttractPeds : scenario will attract new wandering peds to use it, as well as generating peds there # TimeTillPedLeaves(time) the ped will leave the scenario after the time specified # SetSpecificModel(model) : scenario will only spawn models of type model # SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(group) : scenario will only spawn models contained in group popcycle group # ForceModelLoad : scenario will force load the model if its not already loaded (to a maximum of 2 simultaneously loaded models) # BlockModel: Block a specific model from using the scenario, allowed up to 8 Seat_Bench StartEnd(7, 22) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(F_Y_TOURIST_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(M_Y_Bronx_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_StdChair StartEnd(5, 22) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_StdCouch StartEnd(9, 22) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_CafeChair StartEnd(9, 24) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(M_O_PJersey_01) BlockModel(M_Y_Tough_05) BlockModel(M_Y_Streetpunk_05) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(M_M_FatMob_01) BlockModel(M_Y_GMAF_LO_02) BlockModel(M_Y_GMAF_HI_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_RestaurantChair StartEnd(9, 20) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_BarChair StartEnd(11, 4) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_StripClubChair StartEnd(12,11) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.0, 0.55) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_StripClubStool StartEnd(12,11) Task(Seated) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_BoardGamePlayer StartEnd(9, 17) Task(Seated) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_OnCar StartEnd(9, 17) Task(Seated) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_Crate StartEnd(9, 17) Task(Seated) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_InternetCafe StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Seated) TimeTillPedLeaves(10) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_OnSteps StartEnd(5, 24) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.1, -0.526) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(M_O_HASID_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_OnStepsB StartEnd(7, 24) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.1, -0.526) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(M_O_HASID_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_OnWall StartEnd(5, 24) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, -0.1, -0.65) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(M_M_TRUCKER_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_OnStepsHangOut StartEnd(7, 22) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, 0.1, -0.526) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_OnWallHangOut StartEnd(7, 22) Task(Seated) Offset(0.0, -0.1, -0.65) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(M_M_TRUCKER_01) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_HospitalWaiting StartEnd(8, 18) Task(Seated) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) Seat_SlouchedDruggie StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Seated) BlockModel(F_M_Business_02) BlockModel(F_M_Business_01) HangOut_Street StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Group) HangOut_AlleyWay StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Group) HangOut_OutsideLiquorStore StartEnd(7, 24) Task(Group) HangOut_BaseballDiamonds StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Group) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(PARK) HangOut_BoardGameWatcher StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Group) HangOut_ProjectCourtyard StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Group) HangOut_BasketballCourt StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Group) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(PARK) HangOut_OutsideMassageParlours StartEnd(20, 5) Task(Group) HangOut_ClubHouse StartEnd(19, 6) Task(Group) HangOut_WatchBoardGame StartEnd(06,17) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) Scenario_SecurityGuard StartEnd(0, 24) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(1, 30) SetSpecificModel(M_M_SECURITYMAN) ForceModelLoad Scenario_TouristPhoto StartEnd(8, 00) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(2, 20) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_TOURISTS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Leaning StartEnd(0, 23) Task(Stationary) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(M_Y_Street_04) BlockModel(M_Y_GMAF_HI_01) BlockModel(M_Y_GMAF_LO_02) BlockModel(M_Y_GBIK_HI_02) BlockModel(F_M_BUSINESS_01) Scenario_Leaning BlockModel(F_M_BUSINESS_02) BlockModel(M_M_PITALIAN_01) BlockModel(M_O_PJERSEY_01) BlockModel(M_M_PHARBRON_01) Scenario_SellingDrugs StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificModel(M_Y_Drug_01) ForceModelLoad Scenario_RoadWorkers StartEnd(6, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(6, 20) LinkedScenario(Scenario_DiggingRoadWorkers) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_ROADWORKERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_RoadWorkerWithSign StartEnd(6, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 20) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_ROADWORKERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_DiggingRoadWorkers StartEnd(6, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(6, 20) LinkedScenario(Scenario_RoadWorkers) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_ROADWORKERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_DrillingRoadWorkers StartEnd(6, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 20) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_ROADWORKERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_IndustrialWorkers StartEnd(6, 22) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(1, 20) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_INDUSTRIAL) ForceModelLoad Scenario_BuildingWorkers StartEnd(6, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(6, 20) LinkedScenario(Scenario_DiggingBuildingWorkers) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_BUILDERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_DiggingBuildingWorkers StartEnd(6, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(6, 20) LinkedScenario(Scenario_BuildingWorkers) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_BUILDERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_DrillingBuildingWorkers StartEnd(6, 18) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 20) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_BUILDERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_HeavilyArmedPolice StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(COPS) Scenario_SmokingOutsideOffice StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) WillAttractPeds BlockModel(M_Y_Courier) BlockModel(M_Y_Swat) BlockModel(M_Y_Mechanic_02) BlockModel(F_M_BUSINESS_01) BlockModel(M_O_HASID_01) BlockModel(M_Y_GAFR_HI_02) BlockModel(M_Y_STROOPER) Scenario_PayPhone StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 10) Scenario_DancingNightclub StartEnd(20,04) Task(Stationary) Scenario_HospitalNurse StartEnd(0, 24) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) ForceModelLoad SetSpecificModel(F_Y_Nurse) Scenario_HospitalDoctor StartEnd(0, 24) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) ForceModelLoad SetSpecificModel(F_Y_Nurse) Scenario_AirWorkers StartEnd(0, 24) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(1, 10) SetSpecificModel(M_Y_Airworker) Scenario_Homeless StartEnd(0, 24) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(2, 5) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(BUMS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Brazier StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(BUMS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Gardening StartEnd(8, 20) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(1, 20) Scenario_ParkGardeners StartEnd(8, 20) Task(MoveBetween(4.0)) MaxInRange(1, 20) SetSpecificModel(M_M_SWEEPER) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Sweeper StartEnd(5, 24) Task(Wandering) MaxInRange(1, 40) SetSpecificModel(M_M_SWEEPER) ForceModelLoad Scenario_NewspaperStand StartEnd(5, 24) Task(Stationary) TimeTillPedLeaves(5) WillAttractPeds MaxInRange(1, 10) Scenario_StationedCop StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(COPS) Scenario_PostMan StartEnd(7, 9) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 60) SetSpawnInterval(60000) TimeTillPedLeaves(10) WillAttractPeds SetSpecificModel(M_M_Postal_01) ForceModelLoad Scenario_UpTelegraphPoles StartEnd(13,14) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 60) SetSpawnInterval(60000) SetSpecificModel(M_M_Telephone) ForceModelLoad Scenario_ServiceWorker StartEnd(15,17) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 60) SetSpawnInterval(60000) SetSpecificModel(M_M_Telephone) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Binoculars StartEnd(8, 20) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 60) Scenario_StreetPerformer StartEnd(8, 21) Task(Stationary) MaxInRange(1, 100) SetSpecificModel(M_M_Saxplayer_01) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Prostitute StartEnd(20,5) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_PROSTITUTES) ForceModelLoad Scenario_StationarySweeper StartEnd(6, 22) Task(Stationary) BlockModel(M_Y_GAFR_HI_02) Scenario_WindowCleaner StartEnd(8, 19) Task(Stationary) Scenario_LeaningForwards StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) BlockModel(M_M_TRUCKER_01) Scenario_WatchingPoleDancer StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_Bouncer StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_WaitingForTaxi StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_Preacher StartEnd(6, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_PREACHERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_Standing StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_LayingDruggie StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(BUMS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_HospitalBed StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_InvestigatingCop StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(COPS) Scenario_TaiChi StartEnd(7, 20) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_JOGGERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_JoggerSpawn StartEnd(7, 24) Task(Wandering) MaxInRange(2, 15) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(SCENARIO_JOGGERS) ForceModelLoad Scenario_StripperDancing StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_StripperLapdance StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_DrinkingAtBar StartEnd(17,24) Task(Stationary) Scenario_PoliceSniper StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(COPS) Scenario_PoliceSpotter StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) SetSpecificPopcycleGroup(COPS) Location_DropOffPoint StartEnd(10,16) Task(Stationary) Location_ShopBrowsing StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) TimeTillPedLeaves(7) WillAttractPeds MaxInRange(1, 3) #Vehicle scenarios, spawned with vehicles Vehicle_InspectingBrokenDownVehicle StartEnd(0, 24) Prob(0.025) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_LookingInBoot StartEnd(0, 24) Prob(0.05) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_Mechanic StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_DeliveryDriver StartEnd(0, 24) Prob(1.0) SetSpawnInterval(10000) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_ParkDeliveryTruck StartEnd(0, 24) Prob(0.1) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_DropPassengersOff StartEnd(0, 24) Prob(0.25) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_LimoDropPassengerOff StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_ParkedThenWander StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) Vehicle_SmokeThenDriveAway StartEnd(0, 24) Task(Stationary) TimeTillPedLeaves(30) Wander_MobileConversation BlockModel(F_O_PEastEuro_02), BlockModel(F_O_PHARBRON_01) Wander_2WayConversation BlockModel(m_m_trucker_01), BlockModel(F_O_PHARBRON_01) Category:GTA IV files Category:Scenariosdata Category:Modding Category:Modifications